


The Boy At Number 28

by written_with_no_end



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, also there's minor pining for the first half, and a little twist in the middle, and cats, and drink more tea, and other larry cliches i just can't not include, and really harry is just a little bit slow, and there are blue and green front doors, are you imagining a fluffy cat?, but after that it is so fluffy, but i think it's a pretty obvious one, but no smut, imagine the fluffiest cat, it's fluffier than that, mention of kinky handcuffs, they drink tea and have a fry up, very british, vomit worthy fluff, what more do you want???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_with_no_end/pseuds/written_with_no_end
Summary: When Harry moves into a new flat and Louis, his new neighbour, helps him move in, Harry falls slightly in love. It’s only later, in the middle of texting his sister about the perfect boy he lucked out on moving in next door to, he hears Louis talking to someone else in his flat.“Leo, you can either come to bed with me now or you can stay here and then wake me up when you jump into bed with me later, either way you’re going to end up in my bed so don’t act like you hate me.”And “Leo, you can’t just piss on the floor!”So it turns out the perfect boy has a not so perfect boyfriend with weird habits, and while Harry should be pleased his gaydar is still intact, Louis is taken by a boy who apparently doesn’t love him enough.





	

 Harry had accepted the keys to his new flat, walked around it twice and bent over to open the first box of many when someone gently knocked on his, still ajar, blue front door and a pair of kind blue eyes looked in at him.

 “Hi, I’m Louis, I live next door.” He smiled. “I was just wondering if you wanted any help unpacking seeing as you’re all alone and I have nothing planned all afternoon.”

 “Oh- that would be fantastic.” Harry grinned and Louis smiled, stepping fully into the flat.

 He was slightly shorter than Harry had imagined, he had jeans that were rolled up at the end and black Vans on his feet. He was wearing a teal woolly jumper and was adjusting his fringe as Harry held out his hand to shake.

 “Hi, I’m Harry.” Louis took his hand and shook it delicately.

“Well, Harry, looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other so it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Louis’ lips had a charming smile on them, his blue eyes were bright and kind and his voice was so soft and-

 Well, that is the story of how it took thirty seconds for Harry to fall in love with his new neighbour.

 “How can I help? I can unpack boxes, make sure your WiFi is connected or make you a cup of tea while you set up your own kitchen.”

 “Um- actually the kettle is in this box here,” Harry started, then he realised the kettle was useless, “but I don’t have tea bags or milk. Tea would be great.”

 “I’m on it!” Louis smiled. “Biscuits too?”

“Please.”

 Louis darted back to his own flat just next door, it had a green door, and Harry reached for his phone with a clammy hand.

_Just met my new neighbour Louis, he’s gorgeous!_

He sent the text to his sister and imagined her rolling her eyes at the fact yet again Harry had lucked out with good neighbours. Gemma had spent three years living with an old couple who shouted at each other when they felt like it but told Gemma off whenever she breathed too loudly.

 Harry started on unpacking his kitchen essentials while Louis was making him a cup of tea and when Louis returned with a pink mug for Harry he insisted on finding the radio so that the two of them could unpack to some good music.

 They found it and then had to work out where in the flat actually had good enough radio signal for them to hear the music. The radio ended up on the windowsill of the kitchen and for the next few hours Louis and Harry unpacked, chatting and humming along to the radio.

 “So you have a sister?” Louis asked when Harry placed the photos on the mantelpiece.

“Yes, she’s called Gemma.” Harry nodded. “She’s a few years older than me. Do you have any siblings?”

 “I have six half ones. One brother and five sisters.”

“Oh wow, I’d love to have a family that big one day.” Harry murmured.

 “Yeah, it’s crazy but it’s nice. I love it when we all get together at Christmas and I’m the oldest so they all look up to me. I like to treat them with ridiculous gifts which my Mum hates but- well that’s enough about me. Tell me about your own sister.”

 So Harry did and Louis nodded, made small comments and listened intently while Harry told Louis the story of the time Gemma and Harry had discovered some kinky hand cuffs at a baby-sitter’s house once.

 “Am I likely to find kinky hand cuffs in any of these boxes?” Louis asked curiously, looking to the ones placed at the end of Harry’s bed.

 “No, they’re still in storage.” Harry teased.

“I knew you were into kinky shit!” Louis grinned triumphantly and went back to unpacking the box full of Harry’s books, a smile still etched on his face. Harry was definitely not picturing Louis in hand-cuffs as he carried on unpacking his clothes.

It was past six when Harry’s stomach growled angrily at Harry and Louis heard it.

“Hungry, huh?” He asked and Harry nodded. “Do you have any food?” Harry shook his head.

They ordered pizza.

 “So you’re not a stuffed crust guy then?” Louis sighed as they ordered a pepperoni pizza with normal crusts.

 “Yes, I like my crusts nice and empty.” Harry nodded. “Why? Do you like things in your crust?”

Louis kept a straight face as he nodded. “I love a cheesy crust.”

 Harry had to look away as he pressed his lips together in a smirk.

 

~

 

 “Thanks for helping me.” Harry mumbled as he walked Louis to his green front door. “I appreciate it.”

 “It was no problem. I had my Mum and all my little sisters and brother helping me move in, I didn’t want you to have to do it alone. If you need any more help then please just ask because I’ll be happy to lend a hand.”

 “I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry smiled and Louis let himself back into his own flat. It wasn’t until Harry had closed his own front door that he leant it and closed his eyes, a little laugh escaping his body. Louis was perfect. Louis has perfect and he lived next door.

 Harry went back into his living room and began to tidy up the pizza boxes, humming to himself _Can’t Help Falling In Love With You._ All Harry needed was an excuse to invite Louis around again in a few days. He’d invite Louis over, maybe asking for help with washing machine that was going to be delivered, and then ask Louis if he’d like to stay for dinner and make a move. It was simple.

 He put the pizza boxes in the bin and made his way back to the sofa, sprawling out on it. He was tired and would be going to bed soon, but not before he’d texted Gemma again and told her his plan.

 It was then in the silence that Harry heard Louis’ voice again, this time through the wall.

“Leo, you can either come to bed with me now or you can stay here and then wake me up when you jump into bed with me later, either way you’re going to end up in my bed so don’t act like you hate me.”

 Harry waited with baited breath for this Leo to reply but there was nothing until Louis said, quieter this time in an endeared voice, “I love you too.”

 Harry looked at the text he’d been about to send to Gemma and deleted it. He began typing again, this time with a heavy heart.

_Turns out Louis has a boyfriend called Leo._

Harry stared at the text and rolled his eyes when Gemma replied.

_Well at least you know your gaydar is still sharp_

It wasn’t any consolation.

 

~

 

Two days later Harry was waiting for the lift when Louis came up beside him, a big smile on his face.

 “How are you finding your flat?”

“It’s nice, twice the size of my last one and this time without the invasive flatmate so I’m not really sure what to do with the space but I was thinking of having a moving in party next door, would you like to come?”

 “Oh yeah, of course.” Louis nodded. Harry waited for Louis to ask whether it’d be okay for his boyfriend to come as well but it didn’t so Harry let it go. Maybe Leo wasn’t one for parties. “Have you met any of the other neighbours?”

 “The old women, Mrs Bourne, from Number Nineteen popped by and gave me a flower pot and the couple from thirty came around with a cake, I’ll probably invite them but not Mrs Bourne.”

 “Oh, Kate and Emma baked you a cake. Make sure to tell them when your birthday is, they made me an amazing cake covered in smarties last year.”

 “When’s your birthday?” Harry asked as the lift dinged and opened for them.

“Christmas Eve so only a month away. You?”

 “The first of February.” Harry told Louis and pressed the ground floor button. The two fell into silence as the lift descended but Louis was still smiling at Harry. “What are you smiling at?”

 “I think your hair is amazing.” Louis explained, referencing the curls that fell past Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t think I could pull off hair that long but I tried once.”

 “Yeah?”

“Well- it wasn’t anything like yours but long enough to put into a little top-knot thing. My sister loved it but it looked a bit scruffy so I cut it. Where are you headed?”

 “Work, I work at this publishers doing proof reading and formatting and stuff, you?”

“Work as well, I’m an English and Drama teacher so not too different I suppose.”

 “Oh cool. I tried teaching English for a term but couldn’t cope with a classroom full of teenagers who didn’t want to be there.”

 Louis laughed softly at that. “Yeah, it’s hard to get them on your side sometimes. I’ve had boys storming out of a drama lesson claiming they don’t want to be taught by some faggot and I’ve had girls claim a book is shit and walk out just because the girl doesn’t end up with the right girl.”

 “A kid called you a faggot?” Harry asked in shock and Louis shrugged, a sad smile taking over his face.

“Yeah. And a pervert. He got excluded and the school did an assembly on equal love and stuff but it stung a little bit. On the other hand, a girl came out to me once and she wanted to know the best way to tell her parents.”

 “It’s great she trusted you so much.”

“I suppose so.”

 The lift stopped and Louis and Harry exited together.

 “Well I drive into work so I’m headed this way.” Louis said, pointing towards the car park. “You?”

“I get the train.” Harry shook his head, “I’ll see you at the weekend if I don’t bump into you sooner.”

 “Yes, it was nice talking.”

“Yes. Bye.”

Louis shot Harry one last smile before turning away and Harry stayed smiling for far longer than he should have. Fucking Leo.

 

~

 

 When Louis arrived at the flat Harry almost asked him why he didn’t bring his boyfriend, but then he didn’t. Harry didn’t care where Leo was, all that mattered was that Leo wasn’t here and it was hopefully because he and Louis had broken up.

 “Louis, I’m glad you could make it!” Harry smile, shouting slightly over the music.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Louis grinned back and held out a box of chocolates. “I wasn’t sure what to get you but I figured that I couldn’t go wrong with chocolates. Wait- holy shit, you’re not allergic to anything are you?”

 “No, no.” Harry shook his head with a smile, accepting the chocolates. “These are great, thank you.” As Harry and Louis made their way into the main part of the flat Gemma came right up to them and smiled.

 “Gem, this is Louis. Louis, this is my sister Gemma.”

“Ah,” Louis grinned, “the infamous Gemma! Harry told me all about you.”

 “All good things I hope.” Gemma smiled. “I heard about you too, the helpful, good-looking neighbour, right?”

“Good-looking, eh?” Harry and Louis both blushed at what Gemma had said and Gemma just grinned wickedly.

 “So...” Harry tried to break the silence. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh, yes please.” Louis smiled and Harry was very grateful of something to do.

Later, when Louis was talking to Zayn and Liam from upstairs, Niall sidled up to Harry with a mischievous smile on his face.

 “What have you done?” Harry asked, terrified. He looked over to Gemma and could just imagine the two of them thinking up some elaborate plot that involved disposing of Leo.

 “Nothing. Gemma told me that she told Louis you thought he was good looking and I just had a brilliant idea but I haven’t done anything. Yet.”

 “Don’t do anything!” Harry told him. “But what were you thinking?”

“Just- I might play some sexy music and you go dance near him, we all know you dance moves are irresistible.”

 “He has a boyfriend.” Harry shook his head.

“He also has something for you!” Niall argued back. “Go stand near him, I’ll get some sexy music on.”

Harry looked back over to Liam, Zayn and Louis and found that Louis was staring right back at him, but he looked away embarrassed when they made eye contact.

 “Go on, just do it!” Niall urged and Harry rolled his eyes but made his way over.

“Hey, Harry!” Louis grinned as Harry came up to them. He threw an arm around Harry and grinned back at Liam and Zayn, Harry suddenly felt like he was being left out of an inside joke.

 “What’s happening?”

“Zayn and Liam reckoned they’re better dancers than me but now you’re here I have a dance partner and I can prove them wrong.” Louis smiled. He pulled Harry into the main dance floor as AC/DC came on and Liam and Zayn followed, laughing as Louis jokily swung his hips around and pulled some cheesy dad-dancing moves.

 “C’mon Harry, join in!” Louis beckoned and Harry did, lightly wiggling his own hips and shuffling his feet.

Zayn and Liam then tried to copy and Liam proved himself to be just as uncoordinated as Harry while Zayn had something about him when he danced. Louis’ hips though.

Harry had to tear his eyes away for fear of seeming creepy but even when Louis was joking, he could dance. The four of them danced together, singing along to AC/DC and doing the air guitar when they could and then the music faded and a familiar intro came on.

 “Queen B!” Louis shouted, clapping his hands together to the start of _Drunk In Love._ Then the jokes left Louis and he swayed his hips properly, in time to the music and began to move his body like a professional dancer.

 Harry tried to do the same, feeling the music and letting his body take over but he felt stupid so he focussed on the fact that no one cared, everyone was too busy enjoying the music and singing together. Harry tried to forget who he was with and tried to not feel self-conscious but his eyes drifted back to Louis who was smiling at him.

 “You’re a good dancer!” Louis shouted over the music.

“No.” Harry shook his head, shouting back. “You’re way better, you’ve got the hips for it!”

 “Thank you.” Louis blushed and wiggled them a little more for Harry. Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip and move slightly closer to Louis, and Louis moved closer too.

 Louis could fucking move. He was working his hips, biting his lip and looking at Harry with a look that made Harry feel things. So Harry danced closer. He moved closer until their bodies were touching, they were moving as one and if Harry’s face moved an inch closer to Louis’, they’d be kissing.

 And Louis didn’t back off, Louis went with it, grinding back on Harry and asking Harry to bed with his sinful eyes.

 Harry didn’t trust himself to not make a move, Louis was just caught up in the music and his boyfriend was waiting for him next door. Harry needed to move away from Louis for Louis’ sake so when the song finished and Louis moved up to whisper in Harry’s ear, Harry excused himself to the toilet.

 Louis was waiting when Harry emerged again, at the edge of the room with his phone in his hand. He looked up with bright eyes and made a beeline straight to Harry, a song with a heavy bass playing through the flat now.

 “Are you okay?” Louis asked, nibbling his lip. “I know I was dancing too close and stuff but you looked a little freaked out.”

 Harry halted, completely lost on how to answer Louis’ question. He opened his mouth, groping for the words to say when Gemma appeared to Harry’s right, clapping him on his back.

 “Haz, you’re needed on the dance floor! _Wake_ _Me_ _Up_ _Before_ _You_ _Go_ is on next and we need to wow all of your new friends with our choreography.”

 Harry grimaced but saw it was the perfect opportunity to escape Louis’ question. How did you gently remind someone who was hitting on you that _they_ had a boyfriend?

 “I’m not sure if my new friends will be able to cope with our choreography but we can try.” Harry shrugged and although Louis was smiling, Harry didn’t miss how his face fell sadly as Harry made his way back to the dance floor without him.

 “Harry, you don’t hit on someone by hiding in the toilet for five minutes.” Gemma hissed once they were well out of Louis’ hearing. “What the hell are playing at?”

 “He has a boyfriend.” Harry hissed back, imitating Gemma’s tone.

“Well he doesn’t seem to remember that fact so why don’t you just go along with it?”

 “I’m not starting some scandalous affair with Louis, I’ll just wait until Leo is out of the picture or someone else comes along.”

 Gemma shook her head, a disappointed expression on her face. “You’ve let me down, Harry, you’re not the player you used to be.”

 Harry rolled his eyes at his sister but couldn’t stay annoyed for long because the first notes of the iconic Wham! song came on and Harry and Gemma began their well-rehearsed, twenty-year-old choreography.

 Harry spend the rest of the evening at a comfortable distance from Louis. He smiled and stood near him sometimes, usually in a big group, but didn’t allow him to get too close on the dance floor or to pair off in the kitchen where the drinks were. There were too many mixed-signals and blurred lines that Harry didn’t want to try and decipher tonight, he had other things to do like host a party.

 When the party came to an end and everyone began to leave, Harry made a point of walking Louis to the door and apologising earlier. He’d had enough time to think of an explanation for his actions earlier and felt like Louis deserved it, albeit not entirely truthful.

 “I’m sorry about what happened on the dance floor, for just disappearing like that.” Harry glanced to Louis’ door, number 28, and wondered if Leo was stood right behind it, listening to this. Harry better keep it safe, just in case. “It wasn’t anything you did, my last boyfriend used to dance a bit like you did and it was all a bit close to home.”

 “Oh, sorry about that.” Louis blushed. “What happened to your last boyfriend?”

“It fizzled out, nothing major, but your dancing reminded me of his and- I just freaked out a little bit. I’m sorry.”

 “Don’t worry about it” Louis offered, gently. “I was worried about you but that makes sense, I’m glad you’re good now.”

 “Yeah. Thank you for coming, I’ll see you at some point next week.”

 Louis nodded with a smile and let himself back into his own flat. As Louis departed, Niall came up and clapped Harry on his back, his eyes still following Louis’ door as it swung closed.

 “Better luck next time.” Niall shrugged and Harry nodded sadly. They were about to make their way back into Harry’s flat when a familiar voice stopped them.

 “D’you miss me, Leo?” The voice floated through Louis’ front door, into Harry’s own doorway.

Niall frowned at Harry. “So Louis really does have a boyfriend? You didn’t make that up.”

 “No, I didn’t make up Leo.” Harry shook his head sadly. “I don’t think he is all that nice to Louis though, Louis was moaning about him the other day.”

 “Louis was moaning about him to you?”

“No, just through the wall.” Harry blushed. Niall pulled a strange face.

 “It’s a good thing Louis didn’t come with Leo; he would have been jealous of what Louis doing with you.”

 Harry pretended he hadn’t noticed. “Louis was looking at me?”

Niall laughed. “Shit mate, did you not notice? He was gagging for you!”

 “Oh, I guess I missed that.”

Niall didn’t believe Harry. “Mate, you were full on having eye sex during Beyoncé. Anyway, who was that dude with the tattoos, black hair and beard, he was in that denim jacket.”

 “Zayn. Why?”

“Is he single?”

 “Since when were you into guys? Anyway no, his boyfriend Liam was also here. They live upstairs and I get the same train as Liam in the morning. Liam was the other hot one in the red shirt.”

Niall sighed. “So all the hot guys are taken?”

 “Yes.” Harry confirmed. “I’m going to have to move to a new building and find some new hot men.”

 

~

 

Harry was eating a bowl of noodles a few nights later when he heard Louis again.

 “My Mum’s coming down tomorrow and she loves you so it’d be great if you didn’t just hide from her the whole time.” A beat of silence and then, “Don’t pull that face Leo, she’s my Mum whether you like it or not.”

 There was a short silence and Harry strained his ears, desperate to hear what happened next. There was a little noise from Louis and then a little murmur of “Come here for a snuggle then, you know I’m a fool for those eyes.”

Harry had become quite accustomed to hearing Louis talk to Leo through the wall but it still broke his heart slightly every time he was reminded Louis was taken.

Leo was messy, Leo ate too much, Leo didn’t wash enough and Louis put up with it and came home from work every day telling Leo he loved him and he was beautiful. Tonight was another domestic.

 “For fuck’s sake Leo, I let you live here rent free, I feed you and I clean up all of your shit, you could at least sit with me on the sofa in front of the TV once every while. I know you think you’re all high and mighty because you’ve got that scar on your ear from that fight but you’re a big softie so get on here with me.”

 Harry frowned. He was used to hearing Louis moan at Leo before telling him that he did really love him, but Leo sounded like some sort of gang leader. He lived with Louis and contributed nothing but mess, Louis deserved a lot better.

 

~

Harry tried all he could but he couldn’t shake what he had for Louis. When he bumped into Louis in the lift a few days later, Louis struggling with too many heavy shopping bags, he had to offer to help.

 “No, really Harry,” Louis protested, “I’m fine.”

A bag slipped out from his fingers and a bag of cat food and some cans of beans fell out. Harry looked to Louis again pointedly before gathering up the cat food and beans, and then taking a couple of bags off of Louis as the lift came to a stop.

 “So you have a cat?” Harry asked, interested as they headed for their front doors.

“Yes.” Louis nodded. “He hung around the school for a few weeks and eventually I bought him home, got him vaccinated and stuff like that. We’ve put up posters and stuff but no one’s claimed him.”

 “Aww, that’s cute.” Harry smiled. “My sister has a rescued cat.”

“She seems like a cat person.” Louis nodded as he fished keys out of his pocket. “So do you actually, would you like to come in-,”

Louis was interrupted by a clear ringing of Harry’s phone and Harry blushed, dumping Louis’ bags to pick it up.

 “It’s work, I better take it.” Harry grimaced. “Sorry, I would offer to take your bags in for you as well but-,”

 “It’s okay.” Louis waved Harry off. “Take it.”

Harry did, regrettably and let himself into his own flat. Steve needed a tooth out on Friday so Harry was needed to cover but Harry didn’t really care, Louis had almost invited Harry in and Harry had had to decline.

 The world was against him.

 

~

 

Christmas was drawing nearer and Harry was going to get Louis a card and present. This wasn’t Harry coming on to Louis, this wasn’t Harry trying to make himself seem better than Leo, (“I don’t suppose you’ll get me anything this year”) had been muttered just that morning, this was just Harry showing his appreciation for Louis as a neighbour. He’d introduced him to people all over the block, he’d helped him move in and he’d been the thing Harry looked forward to when he got up in the morning, the lift journey with Louis.

Harry was heading back home to Cheshire and knew that Louis would be leaving for Doncaster soon, but he could hear him chatting with Leo so knew that he was still there at the moment. He grabbed the card and box of chocolates from the kitchen counter and headed next door to number 28. He knocked and heard Louis tell Leo something before getting up.

 Harry had a crazy thought of what would happen if Leo opened the door. Would he be good looking? Would he be this big, scary gang-leader that Harry had imagined? What if he was a really nice guy?

Luckily Harry didn’t have to speak to Leo because Louis opened the door, a big grin reaching his face when he saw it was Harry.

 “Hiya Haz! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I bought you a Christmas and birthday present and card.” Harry smiled, handing it over. “I say present but it’s just a box of chocolates which don’t really-,”

Louis cut Harry off, beaming. “No, that’s really Harry, thank you.” And then Louis pulled Harry in for a tight hug and Harry tried not to think too much about it, Leo was sat in the living room just around the corner.

 Louis opened the card and opened it to read the message.

_Dear Louis and Leo_

_Merry Christmas, have a great time up in Doncaster and also have a lovely birthday Louis. Thank you for being great neighbours!_

_All the love, Harry xx_

Louis read it with a smile and then looked at Harry curiously.

 “How did you know my cat’s name?”

Harry frowned; he hadn’t included the cat in the card.

 “Your cat’s name?”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, Leo.”

Oh.

Leo was a cat.

 As if on cue there was a meow from Harry’s feet and a gorgeous, fluffy, ginger cat was looking up at him, his amber eyes inquisitive as to who Harry was.

 And suddenly everything made sense.

Leo wasn’t a lazy boyfriend who didn’t appreciate Louis but Louis felt sorry for him, Leo was a cat. Leo was a cat who slept on the sofa all day and jumped into Louis’ bed in the middle of the night and who cuddled up to Louis sometimes but other times ignored him. All this time Harry had imagined some big, scary, muscular man who treated Louis like shit and who would kill Harry if he knew what Harry thought about Louis, but no, Leo was a beautiful cat.

 “Oh my god.” Harry breathed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I thought Leo was your boyfriend.”

“You thought I had a boyfriend called Leo?” Louis chuckled and then shrugged. “I don’t have a boyfriend but I guess I speak to Leo like he’s a human, I get lonely in my flat and Leo’s my only company, aren’t you mate?” Louis looked down to Leo who just blinked up at him and then turned back to Harry, rubbing against his leg. “Anyway, I’m having a New Year’s Eve party, will you be around for it?”

 “Yes. My sister will be staying for a few days but I’ll be here.”

“Oh, wicked, I love Gemma! She can come too.”

 “That sounds great.” Harry smiled, then he crouched down to stroke Leo. “It’s been lovely meeting you too Leo, and if anything, it was a bit of a relief because that means Louis is single.”

 “Why are you so bothered by whether I have a boyfriend or not?” Louis asked, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Well you know, you’re quite a nice guy,” Harry smiled shyly, “and I happen to be on the look-out for a boyfriend.”

 “Are you?” Louis toyed and Harry found himself endeared by the game. “Well maybe you’ll meet someone at my New Year’s party. There’s a guy coming who’s into guys as well and although he is in a deeply committed relationship with his cat, he could handle a boyfriend on the side as well.”

 “Sounds like my kind of guy.” Harry smiled. “I’ll see you at New Year’s. Have a good Christmas.”

“Yes, you too.” Louis smiled right back and the pair just stood there, smiling stupidly at each other before Harry had to pull himself away.

“I do actually have to go home to Cheshire now so as much as I love flirting on your doorstep with you, I need to go.” The smile didn’t budge from Louis’ face, if anything it widened.

 “Yes, of course.” Louis nodded. “Drive safely.”

“I will.” Harry promised.

 

~

 

 “Wait- Louis doesn’t have a boyfriend?” Gemma asked, her eyes wide as Harry drove them both back home after Christmas. “Harry, this is perfect!”

 “I suppose.” Harry nodded, trying to act all humble about it. “He’s single and he smiled when I joked about us flirting and he basically told me he wanted me to come to his party so he could hit on me.”

  “I can’t wait!” Gemma squealed, clapping her hands together happily. “Oh, I’m so happy for you Harry! We are going to dress you up tomorrow night and you are going to knock him out with your good looks. You’re going to stride into the party and there’ll be some super-hot song on and you’ll go up to him and flirt and then at midnight, bang on when the ball drops, you kiss him!”

 “That’s a bit predatory, Gem.” Harry frowned, unsure about how vicious Gemma was making this all sound. “I’ll just turn up and be myself.”

 Gemma considered it. “Yes, I suppose that’ll work too. So tell me more about Louis because I met him and you do talk a lot about him, but I want to know more.”

 “Well he has a cat who he loves a lot, he’s very good at making tea and making me laugh and he’s a stupidly good dancer. You should have seen his hips move, Gem.”

 “You already told me about them.” Gemma told Harry gently. “So do you think he’s good boyfriend material?”

 “Well from what I’ve heard him say to the cat,” Harry began, thinking of all the overheard conversations he’d believed were between two dating men. “I think he’s a pretty loving guy. I always thought he was putting up with a load of shit and not realising his own worth when I heard him talking to Leo before. He’d always moan that Leo was lazy or smelt but then tell him he’d love him and ask for a cuddle.”

 “He sounds very domestic.” Gemma smiled. “Right up your street.”

 “He is.” Harry smiled softly. “I can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

 

~

 

It took three attempts for Gemma to be satisfied with Harry’s outfit but looking back Harry did have to agree that a sheer shirt AND skin tight white jeans might have been too much for Louis to handle. In the end Gemma decided Harry should wear some ever-so-slightly-less skin tight, black jeans and a yellow shirt with flowers on it.

 “It’s bright but I think Louis will like it, you said he was flamboyant.” Gemma pursed her lips.

“I think he’ll like it.” Harry agreed, stopping doing the buttons up with the top four left open. “To much cleavage?” He checked, hands hovering around the next button up.

 “Let your titties fly free.” Gemma shrugged. “Lord knows that I would if it was socially acceptable for me too.”

“Louis’ friends might be very liberal and all topless.”

 “Well I’m going to keep a top on and my boobs covered until we find out, if the party ends up being topless then I’ll join in.” Gemma smiled, humouring her little brother.

 In the silence that followed they could hear the bass of music from next door and Gemma looked to Harry, eyes bright and excited.

 “Sounds like the party has started!” She grinned. “Let’s go and get you pulling!”

It didn’t take long to reach Louis’ front door, a minute max and then Harry rang the doorbell and waited nervously.

 “Haz, stop picking at your nails.” Gemma muttered. “Look confident, like you’re here with a purpose.”

“Gemma, shut up.” Harry muttered, more bothered by the fact there were footsteps coming closer. Someone Harry vaguely recognised answered the door with a smile.

 “Hello friends of Louis.” He smiled – Harry was sure he’d ridden in a lift with this man before. “Who arer you?”

 “I’m Harry, I live next door.” Harry gestured and at this the man smiled.

“Oh. _You’re_ Harry?” He followed this with a wink. At this Gemma grinned at Harry.

 “Looks like Louis has been talking about you.”

“Just kiss him and get it over with.” This friend of Louis’ sighed. “If I have to hear about ‘Harry from next-door, he’s got this long, curly hair’ one more time I might throttle him. I’m Stan by the way, we were in the lift together once.”

 “We were.” Harry nodded. “Can we come in? This is my sister Gemma.”

“Of course, Louis is entertaining in the kitchen.” Stan stood out of their way and let them in.

 Upon seeing Harry, Louis abandoned the story he’d been telling and immediately made his way to him.

 “Hi.” He smiled, his cheeks slightly pink. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. “I wouldn’t miss one of your parties for the world.”

 Louis laughed slightly and looked away, biting his lip.

Harry took the lead. “Stan told me that you talk about me lots.” Louis nodded, looking back at Harry with his bright blue eyes.

 “I have a lot to say about you.”

“All good things?”

 “Not all.” Louis shook his head, a tantalising smile dancing on his lips. “You drove me mad that night you left me at your party.”

 “I thought you had a thuggish boyfriend who was going to come after us.” Harry blushed.

“And instead I have a lazy, ginger cat.” Louis chuckled. “It’s okay, I think I can forgive you.”

 “Good.”

“So what now?” Harry asked, unsure of what was the right thing to do. Really, what Harry wanted to do was whisk Louis away and let Louis say everything he wanted to about Harry and then Harry wanted to kiss Louis and see what that was like, but Louis had a party to host.

 “I am going to introduce you to all of my friends.” Louis decided. “And everyone you already know, just so I can hog you some more. Is that okay?”

 “That’s okay.” Harry confirmed.

So Louis paraded Harry proudly around his flat, introducing Harry to everyone from old university friends, fellow teachers and even his younger sister Lottie.

 “So you’re the famous Harry?” Lottie asked with a smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you, apparently you sing in the shower and shout at the TV when Bake Off is on.”

 Louis hissed at Lottie but it was too late, the damage was done.

“You listen to me?” Harry asked.

 “You did too!” Louis protest. “You listened in to very intimate conversations I had with my cat and it’s quite distracting when you’re trying to watch Bake Off with your Mum and ‘Don’t knead it for long, that’s not how you treat dough!’ is being shouted next door.”

 “I can’t believe you heard me singing in the shower.” Harry groaned. “I don’t try when I’m in the shower.”

 “From the sounds of it, you don’t need to.” Louis shook his head. “You’re a good singer.”

“Thank you.” Harry grinned. Louis’ smile was genuine, his eyes were full of life and Harry just wanted to swoop in and kiss him – Lottie’s voice bought him back to reality.

 “So these walls must be pretty thin then.” She smirked, nodding at it. “Have you two heard anything else?” She wiggled and eyebrow and Louis steered Harry away, embarrassed.

 “I’m sorry about my sister, she has a job interview here in a few days so I said she could stay with me-,”

 “Lou, it’s okay!” Harry chuckled. “We should introduce her to Gemma.” The two men considered it. “On second thoughts, the two of them together would be insufferable.”

 Louis agreed and pulled Harry gently to the corner of the room.

“You know when I offered to help you move in on the first day?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Well- I’d been watching through the peephole as the removal men had bought your stuff up because one of my exes was a removal man with that company. Anyway, he wasn’t there and I saw you and- I think what I’m trying to say is that although I maybe came across as a really sweet, helpful neighbour, if I hadn’t been so attracted to you when I’d spied you moving in, I wouldn’t have offered to help at all.”

 “And that’s okay.” Harry smiled. “You did and that’s all that matters. Also you just called me attractive so as far as I’m concerned, anything you do is okay.”

 Louis pretended to scold Harry in their secluded corner. “You shouldn’t judge someone’s character by how attracted they are to you.”

 “It’s not a bad place to start though.” Harry reasoned softly and although Louis looked like he wanted to say something else, Harry didn’t let him.

 Harry leant in, a hand curling around the back of Louis’ neck, feeling like it was now or never, and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. Harry had chosen the right moment because as soon as their lips came together, Louis went slack in Harry’s grip and let Harry take the lead and kiss him.

 

~

 

“Do you have to go home?” Louis pouted at the door.

 “I won’t be far.” Harry reminded Louis softly. “You’ve got people staying over, I’ve got Gemma.”

“Come over tomorrow?” Louis asked. “Or can we go out? I want to go out and have my first breakfast of the year with you.”

 “We can.” Harry nodded. “Happy New Year, Louis.”

“Happy New Year.”

 

~

 

Harry had knocked on Louis’ door softly the next morning and had been met with the same bright blue eyes and sweet smile as usual, except this time Harry felt different. Maybe he understood it more, knew he was allowed to appreciate it more.

 “Morning.” Louis smiled. “Are you ready to go to the one place mad enough to be open on New Year’s morning?”

Harry nodded, a hat hiding his bun and a big coat on to protect him from the cold. Louis was dressed similarly and they made their way down in the lift in a comfortable silence.

 “Have you ever been to the café by the river in the park?” Louis asked curiously as they began on their trek to find somewhere.

 “No.” Harry shook his head. “I haven’t lived her for that long and haven’t gone anywhere exciting.”

“Well it’s run by this old couple. The man cooks, the woman runs the till and waitresses early in the morning and they are open every single day a year except their birthdays and Christmas day. Every other day, no matter what the weather is, they are open and willing to make anyone a fry up and a cup of tea.”

 “Sounds good.” Harry nodded. “Do you go there often?”

“Often enough to know that Mary’s hip has been playing up again and that Bill is getting a filling done on the fifth.” Louis smiled. “They remind me of my grandparents, I like them.”

 

~

 

There was a family of four sat in one corner of the quiet café so Louis led Harry over to the table opposite them, next to the window overlooking the river.

 “Oh mornin’ Louis.” The woman, Mary, called as she saw him. “Who’s this you’ve bought to meet me?”

“This is my-,” Louis hesitated, “Harry. This is Harry.”

 Mary nodded understandingly and turned to Harry. “He’s a good’un, our Louis. Quite a catch.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry chuckled and sat down opposite Louis, picking up the menu. “What would you recommend?”

 “The breakfast.” Louis mused. “However they do do a good bacon and sausage sandwich. You’re not a vegetarian are you? They don’t do much veggie stuff here.”

 “No, I like sausage, don’t worry.” Harry smirked and the innuendo wasn’t wasted on Louis who giggled, he fucking giggled. “I think I’ll have the breakfast then.”

 “And a cup of tea?”

“And a cup of tea.” Harry confirmed. Louis called Mary over, told her their order and then turned back to Harry with a nervous smile.

 “Am I allowed to call you my boyfriend or is it too soon? In my head we’ve been dating for what feels like years with all of our shy smiles in the lift and flirting but- I don’t know, it almost slipped out just then and felt so natural but... I don’t know.”

 “You can.” Harry decided with a little flutter of the heart. He lifted his hand onto the table and slipped it on top of Louis’, squeezing it gently. “I think Gemma might squeal with excitement when I tell her, and Niall for that matter.”

 “Lottie will tell me it’s about fucking time.” Louis added on. “And Stan will just be relieved. I’m just-,” Louis hesitated, “I’m just glad it all feels so natural. I was scared I was coming on too strong or making too many assumptions when you never really responded but now I understand it was because of Leo and- I’m just really relieved.”

 “Me too.” Harry chuckled. “I thought I was living next door to some gangster who shat everywhere and hurt you.”

 “No, Leo is just a cat.” Louis chuckled.  “And anyway, you’re my boyfriend, not him.”

 

~

 

Harry had never become quite so attached to a partner before. He always fell deep, always had and always would, but within two weeks it was rare for the two men to spend the night apart. It had seemed silly the first few times they’d kissed each other goodnight, only to go and sleep just a few metres either side of a wall so very quickly they’d began to just stay together at each other’s flats. Harry’s flat quickly became cat proof and Leo made it his own, Harry met the rest of Louis’ family in mid-January, Louis meeting Harry’s mother at the end of January for Harry’s early birthday meal.

 On the eve of Harry’s birthday Louis cooked him chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma-ham with a side of home-made mash before they climbed together in Harry’s bed, Leo curled up at the foot of the bed.

 “I’ve got a surprise for you tomorrow.” Louis murmured softly, tucking Harry’s head under his chin.

“You do?”

 “Yes.” Louis nodded. “I’m going to take you somewhere and you’re going to love it.”

“This sounds a bit like you’re going to kidnap me.” Harry frowned.

 “I’m not.” Louis promised. “We’re going to have to leave about ten, I’ll drive us there.”

“Is Leo coming?”

 “Sadly not.”

“Are you taking me shopping?”

 “Maybe.”

“To a theme park?”

 “Maybe.”

“You’re infuriating.”

 “I pride myself in it.”

They were both getting sleepy, their words becoming slower and more drawn out.

 “It’s our month anniversary tonight.” Harry remembered in his foggy brain.

“Only a month?” Louis mumbled with some doubt. “It feels like longer. It also feels like we should do something to celebrate?”

 Harry knew what Louis was implying but he was too tired for any of that. He was annoyed that he hadn’t remembered sooner and planned a different ending to this evening but he was so comfortable, so content here, as Louis’ little spoon.

 “I’m happy here.” Harry decided. “We can do something tomorrow night.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, dubiously.

 “It’ll be my birthday tomorrow; you can treat me doubly nice.”

“Okay Harold.” Louis smiled. “Sweet dreams then.”

 

~

 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Harry asked as they sped down an unfamiliar road. They’d been in the car for twenty minutes and Louis promised that they were getting close.

 “You’ll see.” He smirked, turning down a country lane, surrounded by empty farmland.

“Are you going to murder me in a field?”

Louis shook his head. “Not quite.”

 “Are we going camping?”

“No.” Louis shuddered. “I hate camping; do you like it?”

 “I love it, getting back to nature and living in a tent.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s response but he was still smiling. “I just hate the bugs and the constant feeling of being dirty but if we went camping together then maybe you’d convert me but not today.”

Harry sighed and looked back out of the window for clues. There was another car just ahead of them so Louis hoped they were going to some event that involved cakes or fashion but he couldn’t be sure. A farm came into view as they rounded a bend and there were about thirty cars parked in the field in front of it along with a huge sign that read:

_CAT’S REHOMING DAY_

Harry turned to Louis excitedly, his green eyes sparkling. “Cats?”

Louis nodded, his lips pressed together fondly at Harry’s reaction. “Do you want to rescue a cat today?” He asked, pulling into the field acting as a car park.

 “Can I?” Harry clapped his hands together excitedly. “I’ve heard of this charity, they rescue cats and make them healthy again and then rehome them for a donation of £50, they are a great charity!”

 “I’ll buy a cat for you.” Louis smiled. “They’ll need to visit your flat to check it’s suitable for rehoming but I’ve checked their criteria and you’ll pass easily. They house the cats here in this farm so the out-door ones can roam outdoors and the indoor ones have their own little areas, they keep some in the old stable stalls and things like that. It’s great!”

 “This is the best birthday surprise!” Harry smiled, itching to go inside and see all of the cats.

 

~

 

They fell in love with a little black and white one called Mo. She cowered at the back of her stall, yellow eyes looking sceptical of everyone until Harry arrived and knelt down in front of her. It took a minute of Harry gently calling her and holding his hand out with a few treats in it.

 “She’s come from a very loud home with lots of dogs and children, she’s very timid.” The woman who looked after her was telling them. “She’ll be suited to a small, quiet home with a lot of time set aside for cuddles and love.”

 “Sounds perfect.” Louis grinned as Mo took a step towards Harry; slowly but surely Harry was gaining her trust. “Harry’s a very loving guy.”

 “She’ll love him then.”

Mo was tiny and Louis questioned her age. “It says on the leaflet that she’s eighteen months old but she still looks a bit like a kitten.”

 “We think she wasn’t fed enough in her old home so she never grew properly.” The women explained. “The vet doesn’t reckon she’ll get any bigger so if you want a pint-sized cat then she’s the one for you.”

 “Louis,” Harry whispered, Mo now sniffing his fingers, “can I have her?”

Louis looked to the women who looked slightly taken aback that Mo had ventured out of her corner, let alone attracted enough interest for a request to take her home.

 “Of course!” She nodded. “Of course, of course! I’ll need to take some details from you but- oh I’m so glad Mo has a home!”

 

~

 

Three days later, Mo was Harry’s. Louis shut Leo in his own flat, not wanting Leo to scare the little ball of black and white fluff. Mo spent the first day hiding under the TV cabinet, yellow eyes once again surveying everything with suspicion.

 Harry had spent every second sat in front of the cabinet, murmuring softly and waiting for Mo to gather up some courage. Louis made Harry drinks, bought him food and occasionally spoke to Mo too but he mostly let Harry be with his new cat alone, not wanting to intrude.

 It was as evening began to draw in that there was any movement. A little black and white face poked out from under the cabinet and sniffed Harry’s hand before retreating a few inches. A few minutes later, obviously satisfied that Harry would do her no harm, Mo came out a little bit further, just far enough for Harry to scratch her ears and then she was purring.

 “Look at you Haz,” Louis beamed, “you’re the cat whisperer.”

“She’s adorable.” Was what Louis got in response; it was all he needed.

 

~

 

It turned out that Mo was quite a feisty little cat. When she was introduced to Leo she made a point of ignoring his existence and then, when she discovered his favourite perch on the windowsill, proceeded to sit there and not move. Despite maybe slightly bullying Leo, she would curl up next to him on the sofa late at night while Louis and Harry were watching TV and act slightly civilly to him. Secretly she was quite fond.

 As for Harry and Louis, they were very fond. On their sixth month anniversary they decided mutually to sell one of their flats and move in together – after a flip of a coin it was to be Harry’s they sold.

 So then Harry and Louis were living together and were as sickly domestic as any married couple. If Harry did the cooking (which more often than not he did) then Louis would wash the dishes and if Louis left for work before Harry was up he’d leave little notes on the fridge, usually full of lots of kisses.

 “So do you want kids?” Zayn asked over dinner one evening. He, Liam and Niall had been invited around to celebrate Harry’s promotion.

 Harry couldn’t help but look to Louis before smiling. “Yes, always.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, a little surprised and Liam rolled his eyes.

 “Zayn, they already have two.”

As if on cue, Mo appeared from under the table and meowed.

 “But have you two discussed it?” Niall cut in, looking between Louis and Harry.

Louis nodded, swallowing down his chicken. “Yeah, when we’re in the right financial situation and can buy a house of our own, we’re going to adopt.” Louis turned to Liam and Zayn. “Have you two ever discussed it?”

 “We have.” Liam nodded, looking to Zayn with a shy smile. “But we both decided that we didn’t want kids, not in the near future anyway. We’re going to end up with a lot of nieces and nephews given the number of sisters we both have and that’s enough for us.”

 “We’re going to get a dog though.” Zayn reminded Liam and Liam’s eyes lit up at the reminder.

“Not until we have a proper house though.”

 “Well it sounds like you’ve both got it sorted.” Niall smiled.

“And you Niall? Any domestic plans for the future?”

 “If I find someone then I might make some.” Niall shrugged. “But I’m not desperate for the domestic life you’ve all got, I’m happy living as I do now.”

 “Well then let’s make a toast.” Louis proposed. Everyone agreed, grabbing their various glasses. “To children, to puppies and too a long life of living happily.” There was a round of clinking of glasses and then the chatter and laughter resumed, tales of pet dogs, childhood memories and wonderings about where they’d all be in five years being exchanged over a delicious meal.

 Happiness, warmth and familiarity was seeping out of number twenty-eight, a place that felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? If so leave comments and kudos and I will love you forever!!!  
> You can find me on tumblr @written-with-no-end :)  
> XXX


End file.
